When Skies Are Grey
by CracksInTheConcrete
Summary: Rick and Daryl go out on a run and come across a neighborhood they haven't raided yet. But when they go into one of the houses, they find something that neither of them expected to find-a teenage girl taking care of a baby. They can't leave her alone to raise this child, but with the Governor's threats looming over the prison, would they be any safer? Contains OC's, NO pairings


Prologue

Author POV

Hi. My name is Ashlynn, and this fanfic is based very heavily on me and a kid from my church who I am very close to. My parents have decided I'm not allowed to watch TWD anymore, so I have to watch it secretly on the internet late at night in order to catch up with what's going on (if any of you are having this problem, the website I watch it at is called or something like that, and they always have the latest episode up by the next day, just click the episode you want to watch then I recommend clicking on the "vidbull" player at the top of the video, then full-screening it and you don't even have to close out of the ad since it doesn't show when you full-screen it).

But anyway, since I've been watching Season Four I've been having these dreams. Like, a lot of them, almost every night. I'm in the middle of the zombie apocalypse with Easton, a baby from the church I go to who is the most adorable kid ever (seriously, he's not even a year old yet and he's had more hair than anybody else ever born since the day he was born). In my dreams, I'm in my house with him, trying to survive. I've dreamed a lot of different things, too—ways to protect the house, the way he came to be with me, how I've had to kill certain people/walkers, and just a whole lot of things. The other night, I finally dreamed that I met the group from Atlanta when Rick and Daryl came looking for supplies and found me in my house. I won't spoil everything now, but suffice it to say that I've dreamed almost everything that will be happening in this fic.

Seriously though, I will be using a lot of information from my real life. I'll be changing people's names (at least or last names), and I'll use actresses and stuff instead of actually posting pictures of myself and my friends (except maybe Easton, because once you see him you'll understand why I couldn't just keep his cuteness from the world). But our personalities, the layout of my house, the description of my neighborhood, and a lot of other things will be taken directly from reality. Everything my "character" says will be something I would say, everything she has is something I have, everything she does (like hobbies) is something I would do, the only difference maybe being that I don't know if I'd really be strong enough to raise a baby during the zombie apocalypse. Also, my character version of me will not be the same weight as me (I'm like 170 or something) and she will also be just a bit younger (maybe seventeen). I'm also making character-Easton a bit younger than he is now, so he will have been born during the apocalypse, but I think it's timed well enough that he was conceived before everything happened.

This fic will take place sometime in Season Three. I'm thinking sometime when Rick isn't insane anymore, but the Governor hasn't tried to destroy the prison yet. He may be thinking of attacking, though, so there might be a bit of some inner turmoil stuff going on when Rick is trying to decide whether it will be safer or more dangerous to bring "me and Easton' to the prison when it may be attacked, or to leave a teenage girl and a baby out in the world all by themselves.

Anyways, this was meant to be almost like a teaser for the fic. I'm currently working on how to start the first chapter, but this was also a disclaimer so everyone knows the characters are mostly based around me and my family/friends. The story will (technically) involve my own parents and sisters, and Easton and his family are obviously real. So anyway, the next chapter will be a complete list of characters (even characters that aren't actually in the story, like people who died long ago but were a part of Ashlynn or Easton's stories). I hope you will look forward to reading my story, please anticipate it!

Annyeong!


End file.
